Paopu
by stars-that're-dim
Summary: "Dulu, buah berbentuk bintang itu telah mengikat takdir kami berdua. Itulah yang selalu kupikirkan,suatu hal yang membuatku bertahan selama ini. Tapi, kenyataan tidak selalu berjalan sesuai kehendak kita kan?" Betapa kekanak-kanakan pikirannya dulu, karena sekarang semuanya telah berubah. -Semi Canon, berpusat pd kejadian setelah KHII- PM Me if you want this translated- RnR yah! :3


**A/N : Happy *late* VaniVen Day! Actually I wanted to post this yesterday, but oh well. I'm not in the mood to write in English, and I want to know how I do in my mother language first. If you want this to be translated, just review or PM and I will consider to do it or not. This is my first multichap fic, and unfortunately I won't be updating this regularly. I'll try to update if I could. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : characters copyright to Tetsuya Nomura and SQUARE ENIX. I do not use this to make profit, just to make the readers and myself entertained.**

* * *

_Dulu, buah berbentuk bintang itu telah mengikat takdir kami berdua. Itulah yang selalu kupikirkan,suatu hal yang membuatku bertahan selama ini. Tapi, kenyataan tidak selalu berjalan sesuai kehendak kita kan?_

* * *

Setelah mengalahkan Xemnas dan kembali ke pulau, trio Destiny Islands menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan biasa. Awalnya sih, mereka kerepotan untuk menjelaskan kepergian Sora dan Riku yang begitu lama. Untungnya, orang tua mereka mempercayai alasan Kairi yang mengatakan kalau mereka dikirim ke sisi lain pulau untuk melakukan penelitian selama setahun. Tapi tetap saja, mereka dimarahi karena tidak memberitahukan hal itu dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Selama setahun, begitu banyak pelajaran di sekolah yang sudah mereka lewatkan sehingga Kairi pun membantu mereka belajar. Tiap pulang sekolah mereka bertiga pergi ke pulau kecil tempat mereka bermain mereka dan me-_review_ pelajaran yang terlewatkan. Selama setahun itu pula, Sora terus memendam perasaannya terhadap Kairi. Ia tidak cukup yakin kalau ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya, dan tidak ada jaminan kalau Kairi akan menerimanya. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

Sejak mereka kembali, Riku selalu dekat dengan Kairi. Sora menatap iri Riku yang sedang diajari penyelesaian soal Fisika oleh Kairi, sedangkan dia sendiri sedang menggigit ujung pensilnya karena frustasi menghadapi soal yang sama. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua sehingga menjadi lebih dekat. Sora hanya berharap tidur panjangnya bukan faktor kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Kairi.

Di sisi lain, Kairi sering bercerita tentang Namine pada Sora ketika sedang tidak bersama Riku. Yah, mungkin karena mereka sama-sama memiliki _Nobodies_. Dari cerita-ceritanya, tampak sekali kalau ia juga akrab dengan gadis berambut pirang itu. Memiliki _Nobody_ rasanya seperti memiliki saudara kandung, begitulah katanya. Ketika Sora bertanya bagaimana Kairi bisa mengobrol dengan Namine, gadis itu menjawab kalau dia memanggilnya melalui cermin. Dipikir-pikir, sejak bertemu Roxas sebelum melawan Xemnas untuk kedua kalinya, Sora sama sekali belum pernah berbincang dengan _Nobody_-nya. _Gimana keadaannya sekarang ya?_

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal _Nobody_-nya... Sora teringat ketika dia pertama kali bertemu Roxas. Melawan sosok misterius dengan dua _keyblade_, yang suaranya berhasil dikenali Sora saat bertemu kedua kalinya. Dan sosok di depannya itu, cukup untuk membuat gadis-gadis jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Orang kedua yang paling mirip malaikat setelah Kairi, begitulah kesan Sora. Bayangkan saja, mata biru es Roxas sama indahnya dengan mata biru laut Kairi. Rambut pirang madunya menyaingi rambut merah anggur Kairi. Kulitnya yang seputih susu tampak sangat lembut jika disentuh-meski Sora sendiri belum pernah menyentuhnya... Baik, hentikan. Perasaan Sora hanya untuk Kairi. Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

* * *

"Berapa nomer lagi sih?" Sora meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, mengeluhkan PR Sejarah yang tidak selesai-selesai.

"Kalo kamu ngeluh terus kayak gitu, Sora, PR Sejarahmu nggak bakalan selesai." Timpal Kairi, ujung penanya tidak terangkat dari hand out Inggris yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sora mendesah.

"_Gimme a break_." Ia dan Riku sudah berkutat dengan _hand-out_ Sejarah setebal 20 halaman itu selama 2 jam dan ia baru sampai halaman 8. Sora melirik Riku yang masih tenggelam dalam lembaran-lembaran soal tentang sistem pemerintahan Destiny Islands pada tahun Tuhan-tahu-berapa. Cowok berambut coklat itu melayangkan pandangan ke hand outnya sendiri. _'Pada tahun ... Terdapat berbagai macam suku di pulau...'_ _... Tunggu, Riku sampe halaman berapa?_

"Selesai." Cowok berambut _silver_ itu meletakkan penanya di atas meja. Kairi mendongak dan memeriksa pekerjaan Riku. Sora mengerang pelan.

"Bagus! Sekarang kerjain inggris," Kairi menyodorkan fotokopian _hand-out_nya pada Riku dan menoleh ke arah Sora. "Dan Sora, selesein sejarahnya. Kamu masih utang ngerjain inggris, matematika, sama geografi. Contoh Riku kek, rajin dikit. Ini kan buat nilaimu juga."

"Iya, mam." Gumam Sora pelan, sudah capek berpikir dan capek mendengarkan khotbah Kairi. Riku menepuk bahu kirinya dengan simpati, Sora membalasnya dengan pandangan berterima kasih. Menatap _hand-out_ kejam itu lagi, Sora kembali mendesah, menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan berusaha menyelesaikan 12 halaman yang tersisa sebelum Kairi kembali dan membacoknya.

Hari sudah larut ketika Sora berhasil menyelesaikan sejarah, inggris, dan matematika. Hanya tinggal geografi dan Kairi meminta Sora untuk menyelesaikannya malam itu, supaya besok pagi gadis itu hanya tinggal mengecek pekerjaannya. Sora menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia berbaring sebentar sebelum bangun kembali untuk meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan berganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Ketika melewati cermin yang terdapat di lemari pakaiannya, Sora berhenti. Ia menyentuh permukaan halus cermin dengan jemarinya. _Kairi pernah bilang kalo dia ngobrol sama Namine lewat cermin..._

"... Roxas?" panggil Sora ragu-ragu. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Melihat tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya, Sora memanggil _Nobody_-nya sekali lagi dengan volume yang lebih keras.

"... Roxas!" Yang ada hanya bayangan Sora yang menatapnya kembali. Menghela nafas, ia keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Sekembalinya ke kamar, Sora disambut sebuah suara yang familiar.

"Nggak nyangka _Somebody_-ku sendiri baru manggil setelah dua minggu, empat hari, sembilan belas jam, dua puluh menit, dan tiga puluh delapan detik." Sora berbalik dan menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Roxas?!"

"Hei _Somebody_." Cowok berambut pirang itu sedang duduk santai di tempat tidur Sora sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Sora bergegas ke arah Nobody-nya, mencengkeram bahu Roxas dan mengguncangnya.

"Kok kamu bisa ada disini?!" serunya. Roxas mengerjapkan mata.

"Bukannya kamu yang manggil aku lewat cermin?"

"Tapi aku kira Kairi cuma ngomong sama Namine LEWAT cermin! Aku nggak tau kalo Namine KELUAR dari cermin!"

"Berarti aku di cermin aja gitu?" Roxas melepaskan cengkeraman Sora dari bahunya dan berjalan ke arah cermin, tapi lengannya ditarik oleh si _keyblade-wielder_ sehingga ia kembali duduk di samping Sora.

"Nggak usah, sini aja. Maaf aku histeris, kaget sih." Sora menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. Roxas mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sora.

"Um, jadi... Yah, aku sibuk sama tugas sekolahku, jadi baru bisa ketemu sekarang dan aku juga baru tau caranya dari Kairi." Jelas Sora. Roxas mengangguk, tetapi tatapannya lebih tertuju ke arah jendela kamar Sora. Polusi cahaya yang belum begitu parah membuat bintang-bintang masih terlihat dari pesisir Destiny Islands. _Nobody_-nya tampak memandang salah satu bintang dengan sedih. Suasana yang tiba-tiba hening membuat keduanya canggung, dan Sora memutuskan untuk melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk mengusir suasana yang kaku itu.

"Err... Gimana sih perasaanmu waktu jadi _Nobody_-ku? Kayak apa keadaan di dalem pikiranku? Kamu sering ketemu Nami? Kapan? Apa Nami juga bisa ngelakuin yang kamu lakuin? Terus-"

"Whoa, satu-satu oy!" gerutu Roxas kesal. Sora menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan maaf sekali lagi. Roxas menghela nafas. "Jawabannya biasa aja, gelap, sering, waktu kamu ketemu Kairi, dan ya, Namine bisa ngelakuin apapun yang aku lakuin karena sama-sama _Nobodies_. Sudah?"

"Gitu... Kamu rindu Twilight Town, Rox?" Ketika memperhatikan Roxas yang menatap salah satu bintang dengan sedih, Sora teringat akan 'kehidupan' semu Roxas di 'Twilight Town'. Sejak bergabung dengan Roxas, baik Sora maupun Roxas dapat saling melihat memori kehidupan mereka. Sora sudah melihat kehidupan separuh dirinya itu, dan ingatan yang paling mengiris hatinya adalah ketika DiZ-atau Ansem the Wise, dengan teganya menipu Roxas dengan memberinya kehidupan palsu. Mendengar perkataan Sora, Roxas terhenyak.

"... Itu bukan urusanmu." Roxas beranjak dari tempat tidur Sora dan melangkah menembus cermin. Ia kembali ke dalam hati dan pikiran Sora.

"... Kayaknya aku mbuat Roxas marah... Apa topik Twilight Town terlalu sensitif ya?" Sora memberikan catatan untuk dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menanyakan kota senja itu pada Roxas. "Ah, PR Geo-ku belum selesai!"

* * *

Seperti biasa, pulang sekolah mereka kembali ke pulau kecil untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Diam-diam Sora melirik ke arah Kairi, berharap ada kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang Roxas pada Namine. Melihat kesensitifan Roxas kemarin membuat Sora merasa untuk lebih berhati-hati saat berhadapan dengannya. Dan sekarang ia berniat untuk bertanya pada Namine, karena cowok itu melihat kalau sepertinya Roxas cukup dekat dengannya.

"Kalo misalkan di soal disebutin duduk sembarang, berarti yang di-faktorial itu jumlah keseluruhannya." Jelas Kairi sambil melingkari soal dengan pensil mekanik merah mudanya. Sebenarnya perhatian Sora sama sekali tidak tertuju pada soal Permutasi di depannya.

"Kai, kira-kira aku bisa ngomong sama Namine abis ini selesai, nggak?" tanya Sora pelan. Kairi memandangnya heran. Untuk sesaat, Sora balas memandangi mata biru laut Kairi, mengaguminya dalam hati.

"Boleh sih... Kenapa emangnya?" Kairi berhenti menulis rumus-rumus Permutasi dan Kombinasi, meletakkan pensilnya di meja. Sementara itu Riku mengerjakan soalnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tenggelam dalam musik Rock yang berbunyi dari headphonenya.

"Ini... Soal Roxas..." Sora memelankan suaranya lagi, hampir seperti berbisik. Kairi mengangguk. Gadis berambut warna anggur itu meletakkan tangannya di dagu, tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmmm... Kamu ingat kan kalo Nami ketemu Roxas tiap kali kamu ketemu aku? Kalo tanya sekarang, aku takutnya malah nanti Roxas tau..." balas Kairi, juga berbisik. Sora menepuk dahinya. _Oh iya._

"Ada cara lain nggak?" tanya si _keyblade-wielder_ lagi.

"Ntar coba kutanyain Nami deh. Emangnya Roxas napa, Sor?" Kairi balik bertanya, menaruh perhatian penuh pada sahabatnya itu. Sora meletakkan tangan kanannya di belakang kepala dan menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dari Kairi. Kebiasaannya kalau merasa malu.

"Ah... Sebenarnya aku agak iri liat kamu sama Namine akrab... Dan rasanya aku belum ngenal Roxas, padahal dia _Nobody_-ku..." Jawab Sora pelan. "Waktu kemarin aku ngobrol sama dia, aku nggak sengaja ngungkit soal Twilight Town dan Roxas marah... Jadi aku pengen tau topik yang nggak pengen dibahas Roxas, aku nggak mau hubungan kita malah tambah buruk."

Kairi mengangguk penuh pengertian dan memberikan senyum yang menenangkan Sora, "Tenang aja, ntar kalo udah kutanyain Nami kukasih tau deh."

"Thanks Kai." Sora membalas senyumnya. _Senyum Kairi selalu nenangin hati..._ Pikir Sora. _Kayak apa senyum Roxas ya?_ Sora mengambil pensilnya dan melanjutkan soal Permutasi di depannya.

* * *

Malam itu Sora hanya menatap cerminnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Sebenarnya ia sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir cerpennya di komputer-belum lama ini dia belajar untuk menggunakannya, mengingat dulu dia tidak bisa mengutak-atik komputer di Hollow Bastion. Hanya saja, dia sedang mengalami _block_ dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil_ brainstorming_. Cowok itu ragu untuk memanggil Roxas lagi karena kejadian kemarin. Takut kalau Roxas masih marah padanya. Sora menatap sosoknya yang balas menatap, lalu menghela nafas sebelum berputar kembali untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"… Kau tau, Roxas, kamu boleh dateng ke kamarku kapanpun kamu mau. Aku nggak keberatan." Ujarnya sambil terus mengetik.

Di balik cermin, cowok berambut pirang itu duduk memeluk kedua lututnya, membelakangi Sora. Roxas duduk diam, mendengarkan suara ketikan sambil memikirkan kalimat Sora barusan.

"… Aku tahu semuanya, bodoh…"

* * *

**Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Review please... Supaya aku tau apa yang kalian pikirin tentang fic-ku ini :D ****Thanks for reading~**

**Regards, PinkuKimori-kun stars-that're-dim**


End file.
